


I Really Like You (Peter Parker au)

by Paradoxpages



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, beach date, crush au, firs date, he’s not Spider-Man in this au, marvel AU, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxpages/pseuds/Paradoxpages
Summary: A little one shot of Peter Parker if he wasn’t Spider Man (because that boy needs a break) and he goes on a first date to the beach with a girl in his class.





	I Really Like You (Peter Parker au)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Em, as a way way late bday present. Leave comments/ kudos if you want. Check out my other stories. Currently writing a Loki AU.

 

Peter was going to be picking her up any minute now, and E still wasn’t sure if this was a date or not. Of course she knew it would only be the two of them on this beach excursion, but he’d never specifically called it a date when he asked her if she wanted to go to the beach with him during their shared English class; E was all about the specifics. It didn’t help that she’d had a massive crush on Peter since they’d met in the eighth grade, so it would be a major let down if this ended up being simply a friend thing.

 

Now she was left over thinking it while waiting on her couch for Peter to buzz at the front door of her apartment building. _It’s not like I could somehow dress wrong if it was a date or not, it’s the beach,_ E thought to herself. She was lucky in that aspect, that she didn’t have to overthink her outfit choice. She’d opted for a flattering pink floral one piece, denim shorts, and a dark green button up; her curly brown hair was somewhat behaving in the bun she’d put it in. _Simple, but cute._

 

An hour later, and E was leaning her head out the window of Peter’s car, wind blowing all her curls loose. She was too happy to care at the moment. When Peter had picked her up just an hour before he had instantly put all her ‘is this a date, or is this not a date’ worrying to rest when he’d shown up sheepishly holding a bouquet of daisies he’d gotten her. _This is definitely a date,_ she’d smiled so wide her cheeks hurt. Peter himself couldn’t help but think to himself in that same moment about how happy he was to finally gain the courage to ask E out.

 

Now her and Peter had fallen into a comfortable silence as they listened to the radio, and E couldn’t help but feel like she’d give anything for a thousand Saturdays just like this one.

 

“Be careful sticking your head out, E, don’t want a passing car to take it,” Peter semi joked pulling her from her mind.

 

“Don’t be so dark,” E laughed before pulling her head back into the car, knowing that Peter was sorta right. She’d seen to many episodes of one show retelling crazy hospital stories to know that it wasn’t so far fetched of an idea.

 

“I just happen to like your pretty head attached to your shoulders is all,” Peter turned his head quickly to catch her gaze and give her a smile before moving his focus back to the road, leaving E with a blush taking over her pale skin.

 

For the short remainder of their drive they went back to their comfortable silence, but E unashamedly stared at Peter. Now that she had the confirmation she needed to ease her worries she took advantage of this being a date. She wanted him to know how much she liked him, which was lot. When Peter finally parked the car she decided to break the silence.

 

“You’re really handsome, you know that right?” She even went an extra steep and leaned over to brush a hand through his hair; a little bubble of confidence grew in her when Peter blushed at the compliment he hadn’t been expecting.

“Uh, thanks,” Peter blushed even more due to a crack in his voice. He met eyes with E for a moment, before they finally moved to get out of the car.

 

E felt like she’d just earned a point in the flirting game. She knew she could probably pick up a few more points by the end of the date, and she’d more than willingly work for them if every time she made a move Peter blushed like he did in the car. E didn’t know where all this sudden confidence came from, but she had a sneaking suspicion it had something to due with the fact that Peter was a bit of a nerd just like her and she knew he found her attractive enough to ask on a date.

 

Once they’d set their towels and bags down in the sand, E went for her next move.

 

“Peter, do you think you could add a layer of sunscreen on my back and shoulders for me?” E feigned innocence while handing a bottle of sunscreen lotion out to Peter. She knew what she was doing, pulling an age old trick on a teenage boy, anticipating his nervous reaction. She was proven correct.

 

“S-Sure E, yeah just turn around I g-guess,” Peter internally cursed himself for losing his already slipping cool; his cool was nowhere in sight once E finally tuned and began pulling the straps of her bathing suit down to give him better access to her shoulders. This girl would be the death of him. Where was the shy girl from his English class?

 

Peter knew he was in even bigger trouble when he began to rub the lotion into her shoulders and he felt her soft skin under his hands. Ned wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if he popped a boner on this first date and embarrassed himself. _Just think about dead puppies, work cited pages, anything to not be aroused. Come on, Parker! It’s just shoulders!_

 

Once Peter had finished applying her sunscreen and she’d turned around she knew she’d gained another flirtin point. Peter’s face was a bright red, and his swimming shorts were slightly tighter than they’d been before. E couldn’t help but feel giddy.

 

The rest of their date was even better than E could have imagined. She had teased him a bit more by returning the favor and putting his sunscreen on for him (taking a bit longer than necessary), and enjoyed ice cream from a vendor on the beach. While eating their ice cream cones they chatted about school aa bit, but mostly asked each other more personal questions to get to know one another a bit more.

 

After almost two hours of chatting and laying out in the sun, the pair made their way to the water. They both decided to go far enough into the water that it came up their chests, and E had boldly wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. She knew she had to make a more direct move on Peter than the little teases she’d been doing throughout the date if she wanted to make this more than a one time date. Meeting Peter’s slightly shocked gaze, she made her intentions very clear.

 

“I really like you, Peter, and I’m going to kiss you.”

 

E knew she’d won the little game she’d been playing in her head when Peter didn’t hesitate at all to reciprocate the kiss she’d placed on his lips.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> -Maya  
> Insta: @maya__alejandra


End file.
